Where Could She Be?
by Summerlander
Summary: Sara had been missing for three months. Bradin and Callie were happily dating, when one day he recieved something that told him where Sara was. Bradin decides to go and find Sara, but when he finds her he realises why she ran away. She's pregnant.
1. Default Chapter

"Bradin" Ava called.

"Yes?" Bradin questioned as he and Callie walked into the kitchen to see what Ava wanted.

"The post office called" Ava said.

"What did they want?" Bradin asked.

"Apparently you have a package" Ava replied.

"Why don't we walk down and get it" Callie suggested.

"Okay, but I don't know where the post office is" Bradin said.

Bradin and Callie headed out the back door and down the steps onto the beach.

"You've lived here for how long now? And you still don't know where the post office is" Callie replied.

"Come on Callie, do you really think that the post office is that important?" Bradin asked.

"Fine, I guess not, but still" Callie sighed. She knew she had been defeated.

They walked in silence for a few minutes and then Callie spoke up.

"Who do you think is sending you a package?" she questioned.

"I don't know" Bradin replied.

"A friend from back home maybe" Callie suggested.

"I didn't give anyone my aunt's address" Bradin replied.

"It's mystery then" Callie decided.

"But we're about to find out" Bradin said as they walked into the post office.

They went to the front counter and picked up Bradin's package. The package wasn't very big.

"Open it" Callie pushed the second the package was in Bradin's hands.

Bradin quickly opened it and a necklace fell out, it landed with a tink on the floor. Callie bent down and picked it up.

"Who's is this?" she asked.

"It's mine" he replied as he took the necklace from her.

It was the necklace that he used to wear everyday, until he gave it to someone very special to him. Sara.

He had given it to her after the first time they made love.

"Why is someone mailing you your own necklace?" Callie asked.

Bradin ignored her and quickly checked the envelope for a return address. It didn't have one. Then he turned to the lady behind the counter.

"Can you tell me where this package came from?" Bradin asked.

"It came in with a bunch of other packages from Kansas" the lady said "So it's probably from there"

"What's she doing in Kansas?" Bradin asked himself out loud.

"Who Bradin? Who's in Kansas?" Callie demanded.

"I have to go" Bradin said quickly and ran out of the post office.

It had been almost three months since Sara had run away. School had started, but Bradin had never forgotten about her. He didn't know why but Sara was in Kansas. Her parents were looking for her in the wrong place. He didn't know what to do. He knew that the right thing to do would be to tell her parents where he thought she was, but instead he was going to do what he knew was stupid.

He was going to find her himself.

Bradin wandered along the beach and thought long and hard about everything. When he finally went home it was almost midnight.

"Where have you been?" Ava asked when he walked in the back door.

"No where" Bradin replied.

"Callie came back here. She seemed really upset and she was looking for you. She said that you ran out of the post office. What's going on?" Ava asked.

"Don't worry about it" Bradin replied as he headed towards the stairs.

"I am going to worry about it Bradin. You're my responsability and I deserve to know what's going on in your life. Maybe I can help" Ava said as she blocked his path to the stairs.

"You can't help" Bradin spat as he pushed pasted her and ran up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 3 O'clock in the morning and Bradin quietly climbed out of bed. Ava had tried a few times to come and talk to him, but everytime he just blew her off. She would never understand.

Bradin got down on the floor and pulled his suitcase out from under his bed. He walked across the floor as quietly as he could to his closet. He was going to pack as many of his things that he could, and everything thing else he would just have to leave behind.

He quickly scribbled a note and left it on his bed. He stood in the doorway for a minute just watching Derrick sleep. He then went up to Nikki's room to look at her one last time. He knew he would see them again someday, but right now it seemed like it was going to be forever.

Bradin climbed in his car and started to drive, it was going to be a really long drive. He would be sleeping in his car and drive for most of the day.

He had no clue how he was going to find Sara. Kansas was huge. He figured he would just start by going back to his home town. Maybe Sara remember him talking about where he had grown up and went there. It was worth a chance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I really hope that you guys like it.

How long do you think I should wait before Bradin finds Sara? Would it be stupid if he found her like almost right away?

Should Ava and everyone else go looking for him?

Summerlander 


	2. Chapter 2

If I were Sara where would I be? Bradin asked himself as he drove down the main street of the town be used to live in.

He didn't know if he was happy or sad to be back home. Everything was so familiar and comforting, but at the same time everything reminded him of his parents.

Bradin stopped at all of the motels and asked if there was anyone named Sara renting a room. Just incase she was using another name he also gave a description of her. No one had seen her.

He wandered around until it got dark. He was starting to lose hope, not that he really had all that much hope to start with.

The Daily Grind was the local cafe that he used to always go to. It was his favorite place to eat. He hadn't eaten since lunch and he was starting to get really hungry. He decided to go in and have something to eat.

Bradin smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the bell on the back of the door as he walked in. It always smelt so good.

He went and sat dwon at one of the tables and picked up the menu. Even though he knew what was on the menu it was nice to look at it again. As wierd as that sounded it was comforting to him.

Bradin hidden behind a menu when the waitress came over to his table.

"What can I get for you?" she asked. That voice, it was so familiar.

"Sara?" Bradin questioned as he lowered the menu.

"Oh my god!" Sara cried she tried to cover her stomach with both hands.

But she wasn't able to hide her swollen abdomen. She turned to run away, but Bradin grabbed her arm.

"You're..you're.." Bradin started studdering.

"Pregnant" Sara finished for him, her eyes downcast.

"Is it mine?" Bradin asked.

Sara nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bradin asked.

"I was scared. I didn't think you would want the baby" Sara replied.

"Of course I would want the baby" Bradin replied.

"Bradin this baby is going to ruin my life. I don't want it to ruin yours also. You should just go home and forget about me" Sara said.

"No, Sara home for me is now where ever you and our baby are" Bradin replied.

"What about Callie?" Sara asked.

"She's never meant as much to me as you did" Bradin replied.

"I want to be here for you Sara, I love you" Bradin said.

"I love you too" Sara replied.

Bradin pulled her into his arms and they stood there in eachother's arms for the longest time.

"So, why did you come to Kansas?" Bradin asked finally.

"Well, I saw how amazing you, Nikki and Derrick are and I figured that Kansas must be a good place to raise a kid" Sara replied.

"I guess I also wanted to be in a place that reminded me of you" she added.

Bradin smiled.

"Where have you been staying?" Bradin asked.

"In my car actually" Sara replied.

"Well, we can't have that now can we" Bradin smiled.

"Where do you suggest we stay?" Sara asked.

"In my car" Bradin replied and then he started laughing "I'm just kidding" he said.

"Very funny" Sara said.

"We could stay at my old house" Bradin said.

"Aren't there new people living in your house now?" Sara questioned.

"No, my aunt and uncle couldn't bring themselves to sell the place. So, it's just sitting there empty. Perfect place for a couple run aways like ourselves" Bradin replied.

Sara smiled.

"We'll go there tommorrow and check it out. I can get the farm running again and we can make some money" he said.

"Money would be nice" Sara replied "I've been making a little bit of money here and I still have one of my credit cards. I guess my parents forgot the cancel it. I've been trying to save up for when the baby comes" Sara replied.

"If I can get the farm running again we'll have plenty of money" Bradin said.

Sara paused for a minute.

"I'm happy you're here" Sara said "Things don't seem as scary now that you're here" she said.

"Good" Bradin replied.

"How much longer are you working for?" Bradin asked.

"It's been pretty slow tonight. I can probably get off now" Sara replied.

"Okay, how about I treat you to dinner" Bradin suggested.

"I'd like that...a lot" Sara replied.

"Good and you can catch me up on everything that has been going on with you" Bradin said.

"You mean with the baby?" Sara questioned.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"Okay" Sara said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I realise that in real life Bradin's old house would never be just left empty, but for the sake of the story please work with me. I'm also going to pretend that everything was left in the house. Like all of their furniture and stuff. I know that that would never really happen, but I don't care!

Should I bring in some of Bradin's old friends? If so, what should their names be?

Summerlander 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" Sara exclaimed "This is your house?"

"This is it" Bradin smiled as he looked around at the farm.

"Can we go inside?" Sara asked.

"Sure" Bradin replied.

Bradin hopped up the front steps and went over to the plant beside the door. Sure enough, the key was still sitting there. He unlocked the door and opened.

"Everything's still here" Sara pointed out as she walked into the house.

"Yea, just how my parents left it" Bradin said. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

Sara looked at him and saw how troubled he was.

"It's okay" she said as she gave him a hug.

Bradin broke down and tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"We don't have to live here" Sara said.

"No, no I want to" Bradin replied as he whipped his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sara questioned.

Bradin nodded.

"How about I give you a tour" Bradin suggested.

"Okay" Sara smiled and took Bradin's hand in hers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You should go to bed" Bradin said when he saw Sara yawn.

"Can we sleep in your bed?" Sara questioned.

"We can sleep where ever you like" Bradin replied.

"I like the sound of that" Sara smirked as she pushed herself into Bradin and slipped her hand into his pants.

"Sara, wait" Bradin said.

"What? Don't you want me?" she questioned with a pouted.

"It's not that at all and you know it" Bradin replied.

"So what is it?" Sara asked.

"Will it hurt the baby?" Bradin asked.

"You may be big, but you're not long enough to hit that baby" Sara smirked as she tried again to put her hand down Bradin's pants.

"Sara, this is serious. I don't want to hurt the baby" Bradin said.

"You won't" Sara replied with a serious tone for the first time.

"Bradin you have to trust that I would never do anything to hurt this baby" Sara said.

"I'm sorry, I do trust you" Bradin replied.

"Good, now where were we?" Sara smirked and lead Bradin up to his room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara jumped out of bed, pulling the sheet with her so that she wouldn't be left naked. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

Bradin got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers before going to the bathroom door.

"Sara?" Bradin called as he knocked on the bathroom door. He could hear her throwing up.

He slowly opened the door and went in. He got a clothe from under the sink and ran it under cold water. He gave the damp clothe to Sara and she wipped her mouth with it.

"Thanks" she said as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Bradin asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. it's only morning sickness" Sara replied.

"Do you get morning sickness often?" Bradin asked.

"Only sometimes" Sara replied.

"So...can I make you breakfast?" Bradin suggested.

"Um...I don't think there's any food in the house" Sara replied.

"Well, I guess we have to go grocery shopping then" Bradin said.

"I guess so" Sara replied.

Bradin wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Sara grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of Bradin's boxers and she put them on.

"Much better than having to hold that sheet around me" Sara laughed.

Bradin smiled at her.

"So, how far along are you actually?" Bradin asked as they sat down on the bed.

"I guess probably about 4 months now" Sara replied.

"Have you ben to see a doctor yet?" Bradin asked.

"Yea, I think her name is Doctor Philipson" Sara replied.

"And everything was doing okay with the baby?" Bradin questioned.

"Yup, actually my next appointment is at the start of next week" Sara said.

Bradin laid back onto the bed and Sara snuggled into his side.

"I'm sorry that I haven't always been here for you" Bradin said.

"How could you have been. I ran away and didn't tell you where I was" Sara replied.

"I still feel bad" Bradin said.

"As long as you're here now, I don't care" Sara replied.

"I promise that from now on I'll always be here for you" Bradin said.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Sara replied with a smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Can someone tell me what sort of things a farm does to make money? I wrote that they would make money off the farm without really knowing how they would do so. PLEASE HELP!!!

And how soon can you tell the sex of a baby? Any pregnancy and baby related information would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Summerlander 


	4. Chapter 4

"Look what I bought in town today," Sara said as she went out and sat near where Bradin was working in the back yard.

"What's that?" Bradin questioned as he whipped the sweat off his forehead.

"It's a book of baby names" Sara replied with a smiled.

"Good idea. The little one is going to need a name," Bradin said as he went back to work.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Sara questioned.

"I'm turning over the dirt so that we can start planting things" Bradin replied.

"You mean like vegetables?" Sara asked.

"Yea, we can sell them at the local farmers market" Bradin explained.

"But won't it take a while for them to grow?" Sara questioned.

"Yea, but I called one of my dad's old friends and I'm going to buy some chickens and cows off him for a really good price. We can sell the eggs and the milk" Bradin explained.

"Oh, cool" Sara replied.

"But that still won't be enough to support us" Bradin sighed.

"My job at the dinner pays okay and I'm sure I can get a lot of tips if I flash a little more skin" Sara laughed.

"Right, all the old pervs" Bradin laughed.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that some guy phoned and said that you could go by at 8 tomorrow. What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm going to help Mr. Patters down the road with his haying" Bradin replied.

"Cool" Sara smiled.

Bradin continued working while Sara sat nearby and flipped through the baby names book, occasionally telling Bradin the names she liked.

"What about Stephanie?" Sara questioned.

"I dated a girl named Stephanie last year and she was a real bitch" Bradin replied.

"Stephanie's a no" Sara said.

"Oh, how 'bout Mackenzie or Makayla?" Sara questioned.

"Those are both pretty, but they don't jump out at me like, That's what our baby's name should be" Bradin replied.

"Yea, I know what you mean" Sara sighed "Well how 'bout we look at a few boys names now?" Sara suggested.

"Okay" Bradin replied.

"Okay...there's Burton" Sara said.

"It's...interesting" Bradin said.

"Ryan?"

"Ummm..."

"Nathan?"

"I don't know"

"Matthew?"

"It's nice, but..." Bradin started saying.

"I know, I know. It's not.... perfect" Sara said.

"We'll find a name, don't worry" Bradin said.

"No we won't. Oh, wait. I have an idea," Sara said.

"What's that?" Bradin asked.

"We can just wait until the baby is old enough and then it can pick it's own name" Sara said.

Bradin laughed.

"I never said it was a good idea" Sara explained "It was just an idea," she said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brae?" Sara said as she nudged him in the side.

"What is it?" Bradin asked as he woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm having a craving" Sara replied.

Bradin rolled over to look at the clock. It was three O'clock in the morning.

"For what?" Bradin asked.

"Cookie dough ice cream with sour cream and onion chips and sliced dill pickles mixed in it" Sara replied "Doesn't that sound delicious?" she added.

"Sure" Bradin replied. He didn't understand how anyone would want to eat those three things together.

"Will you get it for me?" she asked.

"Yea" Bradin sighed as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Thanks hunny" Sara replied.

"I love you" she called after him as he left the room.

Sara sat up in bed and waited impatiently for Bradin to get back with her food.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin climbed into his car and sleepily drove to the nearest corner store.

He could tell that the store clerk was laughing at him as he bought cookie dough ice cream, a jar of dill pickles and sour cream and onion chips.

"Let me guess" the store clerk said, "You have a pregnant wife"

"How did you know that?" Bradin questioned.

"Although you do look a little young, no one in their right mind would come out in the middle of the night and buy cookie dough ice cream, dill pickles and sour cream and onion chips" the store clerk replied.

"You got that right" Bradin laughed.

"Yea, I'm usually working the midnight to 8 am shift, so I see all the guys buying food for pregnant women" the store clerk said.

"You are the only corner store open at this time" Bradin pointed out.

"Yea...my name is Todd and my wife just had a baby, so you know...if you ever need any advice" Todd said.

"Thanks, my name is Bradin" Bradin replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry for that pathetic scene with Bradin and Todd. I just wanted Bradin to meet a guy that just had a baby with his wife. So that later on in the story when Bradin and Sara are having a hard time with the new baby they can get help from Todd and his wife.

What do you think the baby's name should be? I'm not going to say yet if it's a boy or girl, so both genre names would be great!

Summerlander 


	5. Chapter 5

Bradin could barely keep his eyes open as he opened the front door and took off his shoes. He tossed his coat on a nearby chair and headed for the stairs.

He almost tripped on the stairs quite a few times before he made it to the top. She went into his and Sara's room and quickly took off his clothes and then climbed into bed.

"What time is it?" Sara questioned as she woke up. She looked over at the clock. It was 1am.

"Late" Bradin replied sleepily.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Mr. Waywards" he replied.

"I thought you worked for him yesterday?" she questioned.

"I did, but I'm taking all the work I can get" he replied.

"I think you're working too hard"

"I can handle it. We need all the money I can make"

"My parents left the like thousandth message on my cell phone today"

"What was different about the one today? They leave you one everyday don't they?"

"They offered to send me money because they want to make sure I'm living alright. They didn't even beg me to come home this time"

"It's just a trick to figure out where you are"

"But what if it's not? You said yourself we need all the money we can get"

"I just don't think it's a good idea"

"Just promise me you'll think about it"

"Fine"

Bradin fell asleep the second he closed his eyes. While hopes of money ran through Sara's head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know it's short and I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do right now.

Summerlander 


End file.
